Ooops
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Sarah is hanging out with Hoggle and friends on a Friday night when she voices her opinion of Jareth not knowing that he has been listening the entire time. Rated T- strong content towards the end of the chapter.


**AN: This story was inspired by a co-worker of mine who received a forwarded invite to an after work dinner/drinks thing and he replied that he thought it was going to be lame and wasn't going to attend. What he didn't know however is that instead of it going to me, it ended up going to the person who was planning the whole thing... Yeah.. and like the good friend that I am, my way of comforting him was that I laughed so hard, I cried; It's too bad he didn't find it as humorous... anyway... She wrote back, and surprisingly did not seem offended, so amiable were her words in fact that he's actually going to go now... but he's forcing me to go with him, like I will be of any help if she decides to go psycho on him!... anyway! ******

**Here's a J&S version of that, ENJOY!**

**"Ooops"**

"Hoggle are you there?"

Sarah was calling him through her mirror, it was Friday and she had been running extremely late since the bus she normally took home had delayed by about forty five minutes. Friday's were especially hectic, it seemed like it was the day that everyone on the freaking planet decided they wanted to go out. Whatever happened to staying home and ordering pizza?

_Please be there, please be there, I seriously need to get out of here!___

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she saw his grubby little face appear; a scowl in place.

"WHERE THE HECK HAS YOU BEEN SARAH! Do you know how long we've been waiting?"

"I'm so sorry Hoggle.. The bus.." She tried to explain breathlessly.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and gets over here already! Everyone is hungry!"

If she didn't know Hoggle, she would say that his statement sounded seriously wrong, but she hid her laugh and ran her fingers quickly through her hair.

"Just give me a second to powder my nose."

"What on earth for? There aint nobody here to impress!"

"Hoggle that's not the point, I'm not gonna go over there looking like crap just cause there's nobody to impress."

She saw Hoggle turn his back toward the mirror, she could hear him grumbling. Something about women and useless face painting. Whatever. She hurried to the bathroom and put on some lip gloss and mascara before running back to the front of her mirror.

"Ok, I'm ready!" She said, still working on some fly away hairs.

"FINALLY! Ok, you can come through now."

And just like all the previous Friday's, she was back in the underground with her friends.

They ate, drank.. and then drank some more until all the hectic affairs and anxiety from Sarah's life were completely forgotten.

Sarah's cheeks were tinged pink from the alcohol, she sat completely relaxed, leaning into Ludo's soft arm when Hoggle suddenly spoke up.

"I gots an invitation from the king today.."

"King? What King? Jareth?"

"Who the heck other King is there Sarah?" Hoggle replied. "I thinks you've had too much to drink."

"No, no, I'm fine, I just never really think about him is all." She lied.

Hoggle pulled out the letter and was running his little chubby fingers through the elegant script. "I don'ts know if I should go." He said looking unsure.

"Why would you go?" Sarah replied. "I wouldn't be caught dead in the same room with the man."

"Sarah, tis was a long time ago, maybe thou art better forgotten." Piped in Didymus.

"Sorry, its kind of hard to forget being put through danger, and having your brother kidnapped. Kinda hard to have the affair slip my mind. Anyway, what could you expect to find where ever it is he invited you to? A bunch of fae folk dressed up like queers singing and dancing like he does?"

"SARAH!" Hoggle tried to warn because Jareth had appeared suddenly into the room, the shower of glitter falling everywhere, but Sarah was too involved in her rant to take notice of anything.

"Hoggle if you do decide to go, let me know and I'll set you up with a pair of extra small tights, that way you can fit in with the rest of the girls."

"What a lovely idea!" Came a sudden silky voice unlike the one she was usually accustomed to hearing from her friends.

Sarah's jaw dropped and her eyes shot wide open.

She tried talking, but her mouth didn't seem to want to comply. There she was after so many years of running the labyrinth and the first time after that whole ordeal that she is met face to face with the goblin king again and all she could do was open and close her mouth like a fish.

He smirked at her reaction; she hadn't change much in many respects. She could certainly talk a good game but when she was faced with the situation, she didn't seem to have much to say.

"So much for caring about what you look like to others."

That was what finally snapped her out of her stupor.

"WHAT! Were you watching us this whole time?"

"Hmmm.. and not just today either, almost since you first started coming down here."

"WHAT!" She was now walking towards him, her fear long gone. Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo decided to make themselves scarce but they didn't wander too far in case she needed help.

"You've been stalking me this whole entire time! You're sick!"

"Don't flatter yourself." He scoffed.

"Do you think I really don't know what goes on in my kingdom? Of course I knew you've been coming here."

"And why did you wait until now to face me?" She now folded her arms across her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You all were talking about me excessively, my ears wouldn't stop ringing."

"Whatever, that doesn't even really happen, it's just a saying!"

"It does to the fae, you mortals somehow managed to steal the saying away from us."

"Cocky and full of yourself just like before, what else would I expect from Jareth the Goblin King?"

He sneered in anger and moved so close to her that his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"And you are as spoiled, and immature as I remember!"

Sarah was breathing hard, and her mind was racing to come back with a retort but her eyes seemed to be occupied at looking into his hypnotizing mis-matched eyes. Her stare slowly making it's way down to his lips and then back up to his eyes again only to find shock and lust in them. She herself felt anger, but arousal also coursed through her veins and if she didn't have it addressed; she was going to burst.

In that instant, Sarah latched herself onto the goblin king and immediately wrapped her leg around his waist where he wasted no time in gripping her by the thigh and slamming her against the nearby wall.

He kissed her mouth, her neck, and progressively made his way down to her collarbone where she let out a loud moan.

"Shush darling, lest your foolish friends walk in on us."

She giggled at the image that came to her head of Hoggle seeing them in their current position.

"That's ok, we can just tell them that it was an honest mistake."

His face suddenly became serious. Was she already regretting what they had started?

"What mistake?" He asked, not being able to control himself anymore and lowering his head to kiss her neck yet again.

"Of not locking the door."

An evil smirk appeared on his lips then, he felt so incredibly relieved.

"Sarah, what you've done today requires punishment. You can't just waltz into the underground and defy me!"

She gave him a mischievous look and bit the bottom of her lip, he wanted to suck on that bottom lip. 

"Oh, whatever will you do to me your highness?" She said, batting her eye lashes at him.

He placed his gloved hand on his chin, acting as if he were contemplating some sort of suitable punishment.

"I can't make up my mind just yet; you'll have to come with me to my castle, preferably my quarters until I decide."

"As my king commands she said." Before he wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared in a shower of glitter.

**^_^ I don't think the outcome will come out exactly like that for my co-worker, but who knows?**


End file.
